Something's Changed
by Oghecarim
Summary: After the Party at Northwest Mansion both Dipper and Pacifica realize that they like each other. Pacifica then invites Dipper to do something one day. And we will see where the story takes us.
1. The first Date

**This is my first fanfic. I would really appreciate any reviews you guys could give. If i get some feedback I will continue the story. I do not own Gravity Falls Blah Blah Blah**

**Pacific's P.O.V.**

Ever since the party. He's all I've been able to think about. I've never had anyone talk to me like that or stick up against my family. Everyone is so scared of my father that they never do anything about the things he does. He showed me that I don't have to be like my parents, that I can be nice to people and give them compliments and resist that stupid ass bell. I hate my father for that bell, but I can resist it now we'll see how he likes a disobedient daughter. After the party, honestly, I'm surprised I haven't been disowned yet.

I'm going to call Dipper tomorrow and see if he wants to hang out. We could be friends...It would be nice having real friends. Maybe I could try to be friends with Mabel too, I mean she can't be that annoying. It would be fun to play with people who are actually nice without having to insult other people.

"Walter, can you bring a glass of water to my nightstand? I think I'm going to go to bed a little early tonight." I said looking at the clock. It was only 10:00.

"Yes miss Northwest." Walter answered.

I headed towards my room. My room was located at the end of a long hallway. It was the last door on the right. It said Pacifica on the door. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. It was the most comfortable thing in the house. At least to me. I looked around my room.

My bed was placed in the middle of the left wall when you walked into the room. I had a small nightstand next to my bed, and huge windows. My room was on the corner of the house so I had two walls in my room covered with large windows. Underneath the one window I had a small bookcase with some of my favorite books on it. Next the door into my room was another large door. It lead to my walk in closet. It was full of clothes and shoes. I did love to shop.

My mind began to wander again and immediately went to Dipper. I just couldn't get him out of my head. The more I thought about him the more things I found that I liked about him. I liked that dumb hat he wore all the time, I liked his dorky vest, the way he always had hat hair-

"Your water miss Northwest."

I jumped at the sound of his voice. I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't hear him enter.

"I'm sorry did I startle you miss Northwest?" Walter asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, I just didn't hear you enter."

"Anything else miss Northwest?"

"No, that will be all, Thank you Walter."

He left the room as I picked up the glass of water. My mind quickly drifted back to Dipper. He was so brave standing up to my parents the way he did. I set the water down and laid my head down on the soft pillow. I slowly drifted off to sleep with Dipper still running through my mind.

**Dipper's P.O.V.**

Wow. A couple of days ago I would not have absent mindedly thought of Pacifica. I don't know what happened but the party changed her. I really liked her when she wasn't putting up the snobby act that her parents forced upon her. When I found her in the secret room while the lumberjack turned everyone to wood, I genuinely felt bad for her. I guess having the world's worst parents can really suck. I'm glad she had the courage to resist the bell and pull the lever. It showed me a side of her I didn't think she had. I think I actually like her, maybe I'll call her tomorrow-

"Hey Dipper!" Mabel yelled. I jumped at the sound of her voice. I must have been lost in my thoughts.

"Hey Mabel." I replied.

"So what are thinking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I assume you weren't just trying to see your reflection in the wooden walls." she said. I stared at her for a second and then sighed and looked at my bed. I couldn't hide anything from her.

"I was thinking about the party."

"Yea I heard you and Pacifica had a lot of fun together..." she said feeling a little left out.

"Mabel, I'm not going to leave you." I said knowing exactly what she was feeling.

Mabel came to the side of my bed and gave me a long hug. Then she went over and climbed into her bed.

"Goodnight Dipper."

"Goodnight Mabel."

**Pacifica's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning. My mouth was dry so I finished the glass of water that sat next to my bed. I climbed out of bed and looked at my alarm clock. 7:00 AM, just like normal. I opened my closet and grabbed the normal outfit then walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, then headed down stairs for breakfast. I could smell pancakes as I walked down the stairs.

"Morning Mother, Father." I said as I entered the dining room.

"Good morning dear." My mother replied. Father just sat there ignoring me. He had been doing that since the party three days ago. I had heard them fighting about it in their room. My mother kept saying this was not how to handle the situation and he would just reply that he didn't care.

We ate breakfast in silence and then I headed back to my room. I found my cell still plugged into the charger sitting on top of the bookcase. I pulled the curtains back and just stared out at the forest while I debated whether or not to call Dipper and Mabel. I wonder if he still hates me, I hope not. I found the number for the Mystery Shack because I didn't have Dipper's number. I dialed...

**Dipper's P.O.V.**

"Not it!" Mabel yelled as the phone started ringing.

"Aw Dang it." I said. The store hadn't opened yet and Soos and Wendy hadn't gotten here yet, and Stan was still asleep upstairs. I answered the phone.

"Mystery Shack, This is Dipper."

"Hey Dipper." Pacifica said nervously.

"Pacifica?" I looked at Mabel in disbelief.

"Yea, I uh I wondering if you and Mabel wanted to hangout today?" She said quickly.

"What are you up to?" I asked.

"Nothing" She said defensively "I just wanted to hang out with you guys today."

"Stan gave us the day off today so I guess we could."

"Awesome" she shouted "I mean cool." Smooth I thought.

"Okay so you want to come over around noon and we'll find something to do."

"Okay sounds good, see you then."

I hung up the phone and looked at Mabel.

"So we're hanging out with Pacifica today." I said

"I think I'll pass. I'm going to give Waddles a bath and then go over to candy's house."

"You can't leave me with Pacifica!"

"I think I just did and from what I heard you guys had fun at the party, It won't be that bad."

"Whatever go have fun with Candy."

Mabel picked up waddles and left the shack. I went upstairs and took a long shower then woke Stan up.

"You got to open up the shack Mabel went to candy's and I'm hanging out with Pacifica today."

"Pacifica? I thought you hated her? Never mind I don't care."

Next I went back downstairs and ate breakfast. i had a huge bowl of cereal. By then it was about 10:00 AM so I sat down in the living room and turned on the Used to be about History Channel. There was nothing good on and so I flipped over to Tiger Warrior and settled for watching this till she got here.

!2:00 came around and there was a knock at the door. I walked over to the f]door and swung it open. Pacifica was standing there. She was wearing her normal purple outfit and had the same normal hairstyle. She looked kind of nervous. Why would Pacifica be nervous around me?

"Hi, Pacifica."

"Hey Dipper."

"Did you have anything in mind that you wanted to do?"

"No I figured with all the weird things you do, you could find something easily." We laughed as she finished talking.

"Well there are a lot of weird things, here I have an idea, hold on a second." I ran up to my room real fast and grabbed a flashlight. Then headed back downstairs. I walked outside and shut the door behind me.

"Follow me." I said walking towards the woods.

**Pacifica's P.O.V.**

I wonder where Dipper is taking me. We walked through the woods in an awkward silence like neither of us knew how to start a conversation. He lead me along the bottom of a hillside until we saw this massive pile of rocks. After walking around the outside of the rocks, he lead me to the opening of a cave.

"Look at this." Dipper said as he called me over to the cave opening. I looked inside and saw the cave floor was littered with rocks. They all glowed greenish-blue.

"Wow, It's Beautiful." I said. He started to walk deeper into the cave. "Where are you going I asked?"

"C'mon" was all he said. I followed him deeper into the cave, we started to here the sound of rushing water. The cave opened up into a massive room. It had a huge waterfall in the back that emptied into a huge hole in the cavern floor. The whole room was lit up by the glowing rocks. There was a massive rock sitting in the dead center of the room. Dipper ran over and climbed on top of it then sat down. I tried to follow him but it was too hard to climb the rock. He reached his hand down and pulled me up on top of the rock.

"Thanks" I said a little out breath. I was not in shape. We sat in silence for a minute just staring at the waterfall in awe.

"This is where I come to think sometimes. The sound of the water helps me concentrate." Dipper said.

"This whole cave is beautiful." I replied. "How did you find it?"

"It was one of our first days here, I've always like the outdoors, and Mabel had decided to go find some new friends. So I was by myself and decided to go exploring. It was getting late and I saw the glow of the rocks from outside." He said.

"Wow, I wish I was able to just go off my own. I always have to let my parents know, and ask for permission."

"Speaking of your parents, How is everything since the party?"

"Well my dad has stopped talking to me and practically Ignores my existence but I think my understands why I did what I did. It could definitely be worse, but at least the bell is gone."

"yea what was up with that?"

"I don't want to talk about" I said hoping he would drop the subject.

It was getting late and it took about an hour to get back to the shack. So he lead me out of the cave but he stopped just before the exit. He picked up one of the medium sized rocks and handed it to me.

"Here a gift for not being like your parents." He said

"Thank you" I said "No one has ever given me a gift before except my parents."

"Well when your parents train you to be a bitch I wouldn't expect to get gifts either."

"Wow thanks."

"I'm sorry, you know what I meant. You're different now."

"Apology accepted." I said with a laugh. "I wasn't being serious I knew what you meant."

We started heading back to the shack. When we arrived I called my chauffer to pick me up. We sat on the porch in silence just staring at different things but avoiding eye contact. The Chauffer arrived and I got up to leave. Dipper walked over to the car with me and opened the door.

"We should do this again sometime, I had fun." He said.

"Me too." I said. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got in the car before he could register what happened. I Looked around out the back window and saw him standing there in shock. I laughed and turned back around.

Dipper's P.O.V.

"Dipper's got a girlfriend!" Mabel yelled.


	2. An Awkward Day

**Author's Note-I got more support for the first chapter than I thought I would so I'm going to upload the second Chapter I just finished. I'm uploading these as I finish them so I don't have a set schedule as to when they will be done. Also I just can't picture them as 12 year-olds. So when i was writing this I pictured them as 14 or 15. Thanks for all the support. **

**Dipper's P.O.V.**

"I do not have a girlfriend." I stated sharply.

"Dipper's got a girlfriend. Dipper's got a girlfriend." Mabel chanted.

I let out a long sigh and walked inside the mystery shack. Mabel wasn't going to give it up... but I wasn't going to argue over. I'll just tune her out I thought. I picked up my Journal. Mabel gave up trying to annoy me and left the room. I swept my hand across the cover, wishing I knew who the author was so I could talk to them. I started flipping through the pages like I had done many times before.

I didn't find anything in particular. Just browsed through looking at the pictures. I was just trying to take my mind off what had happened. Why did she kiss me? Does this mean we are dating? The questions just kept racing through my head. I guess that was her intention. To leave me shocked while she drove away before any embarrassment.

I had to work in the shack tomorrow but maybe I could call Pacifica the day after that. Then I could get my answers. You know girls really shouldn't just do stuff like that. It makes a guy so restless.

"You guys are so cute together." Mabel said interrupting my thoughts once again. She seems to do that a lot.

"What?" I said staring at her blankly.

"You and Pacifica."

"We aren't dating."

"Okay, whatever you say." Mabel said sarcastically.

Why does she do this? I turned on the TV and tried to watch something. My stomach started growling and I realized that all my nervousness had made me forget to eat lunch. It was almost dark and I figured it would be time for dinner soon anyway, so I made some sandwiches and ate in the chair in front of the TV. I flipped through the channels and came to the news talking about the horrible accident at the Northwest Mansion. Again... How long are they going to talk about this.

I don't understand why people cared about the party in the first place let alone what happened. As if no other weird things happen in this town. Maybe we're the only ones that pay attention. As there was nothing interesting on TV my mind slowly drifted back to Pacifica. STOP.

Why do I keep doing that? I should not be thinking about her that much.

**Pacifica's P.O.V. Two days Later**

I hope Dipper calls. He's all I've been able to think about for the last two days. It was still the early morning hours and consequently my room was still dark. It had sort of an eerie feel to it because of the rock Dipper had given me. It sat atop my bookcase casting a green light across the room. I don't know why but the light made me feel safe. Don't get me wrong I've not scared of the dark but the stone just gave off this aura.

I went back to sleep for another hour and then got up. My parents had a house party planned for tonight and invited a bunch of rich guests. I was supposed to talk to one of the other parents sons and supposedly go out with him. Maybe if I invited Dipper I could get out of it. If only he would call...

I grabbed a set of clothes out of the closet and took a shower. Belief it or not I do own other clothes, but this outfit is my favorite. I left the bathroom and headed downstairs for breakfast. I was up early so I had to wait 10 minutes for the chef to cook breakfast. Bacon and eggs. I'm allowed to eat whatever I want as long as I stay fit. The moment my parents even suspect I am gaining weight they put me on regulated foods. Part of their "perfect" daughter plans I guess.

"Here is your food miss." Said Walter

"Thank you Walter, that will be all." I replied.

Walter turned and left to wake my parents. I finished breakfast and headed back to my room. For a house as big as this is, there really is nothing to do. As I walked back into the room I heard my phone ringing. I ran over to see who it was. It was Dipper!

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Pacifica, It's Dipper. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" He asked

"I can't" I said hoping to hear him disappointed.

"Oh, well we should hang out again." he said kind of embarrassed. "Call me when you aren't busy."

"Wait Dipper. The reason I can't hang out today is because my parents are throwing a house party hoping to set me up with some rich snob. You should totally come. Then we get to hang out and I have an excuse not to talk to snobby rich kids. Unlike me these actually are mean.'' I said with a laugh.

"Okay, I could do that. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Actually, I was thinking we go shopping beforehand because you don't have anything to wear. I'll be over to pick you up at 1:00. Be ready."

"We aren't going to the ma-"

That was all the further he got. I hung up on him. I wasn't going to argue with him about the fact we were going to the mall. We were going and that was final.

It was 12:30 so I called my chauffuer, and headed to the Mystery Shack. I got there about 5 minutes early so I got out and went inside.

"Pacifica! Can I interest you in any of our fine merchandise?" Stan begged as I walked through the door.

"No, I think my house is full of enough fake things." I said thinking back to all the fake pictures that hung on its walls.

Stan seemed a little taken aback by this went back to cleaning the shelf. I looked around at all the stupid things this place sold. I can't believe Dipper works here let alone lives here. I called upstairs.

"Dipper?" I yelled

"You're early. I'll be down in a second."

I sat there and waited for a minute for him to come down then we headed for the car. I couldn't wait to go shopping. I hope Dipper has fun hanging out with me since I know he doesn't like shopping. We climbed in the back seat and sat across from each other.

"You know I don't appreciate it when people hang up on me." he said playfully.

"Well you already knew where we were going." I replied

"Ugh, can we please not go to the mall?"

"Nope, where else are we going to get you dressed up?"

"Anywhere but there."

"I mean I would take you back to my place to see what I have, but as you know I'm not on good terms with my parents right now."

We had awkward small talk for the rest of the ride. It was only about 5 minutes so it didn't get that awkward. Finally we arrived at the mall. We had about 10 stores to hit, I told Dipper to get out and we headed into the Mall.

**Dipper's P.O.V. **

We entered the shopping mall. It was massive. The middle of the ceiling from one side of the mall to the other was a skylight. there was a large fountain in the middle were the mall broke off into four wings.

"C'mon" Pacifica yelled as she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the nearest store. She started to blush as she realized she unconsciously grabbed my hand. We were both red.

"Okay well let's find you a suit to wear." She said nervously

We looked around the store until we found a nice white suit that was my size. I headed into the dressing rooms to put it on. I got it all on right but I just couldn't tie the bowtie. Seeing as I had been in there awhile, Pacifica called me out.

"Need some help in there?" She said jokingly.

"Yea, I just can't tie the bowtie." I said walking out of the room.

"Again?" she said with a laugh.

she walked over to me and tried to tie it. My hands were getting sweaty and my heart started to beat faster. I don't know why I was so nervous. It was just Pacifica. She made a frustrated noise.

"We shouldn't have to do this just to please my parents. Why do they do this?" She asked burying her head in my chest. I tilted her head up to mine and I stared into her eyes. I leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't one of those I've wanted to do this for a while kisses, but an every things going to be okay kiss. I pulled away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. I.. I just got caught up in the moment." I said embarrassed.

She looked at me for a second and then kissed me again. I was surprised but kissed back. We stood there for a moment and then pulled apart. Then Pacifica blushed, which made me blush.

"So uh I think that means we're dating." She blurted out.

"What?" I asked

"Well we obviously like each other so why not make it official?"

"Okay, well lets buy this and head to the next store."

"Well I didn't expect to find exactly what we were looking for at the first store, so now we only have one other place to go. I have to buy a dress."

We bought the white tux and headed to the dress store. I sat down on a bench in front of the dressing rooms because I had no idea what I was doing. I stood up as Pacifica walked out. She wore a beautiful green dress. I walked over to her.

"You look beautiful." I said.

"Thanks, this was the dress I was going to wear to the party but my mother made me change to the purple one. She returned it the next day knowing I would want to wear it again. Well I hope she's happy with my new dress." She said with her head down again.

"Quit putting your head down, you're perfect."

She kissed me again.

"Thank you." She said. It wasn't a shallow thank you. It was one of those thank yous that meant so much more. She walked back into the dressing room to change. We bought the dress and headed back to the car.

"Wow, that took way less time than I thought. We might be on time for the party." She said as we got back into the car. We drove back to The Northwest Mansion and got ready for the party. I changed back into the tux while she got into her dress. After we were finished getting ready we sat on her bed and started talking.

"Pacifica? Are you getting ready for the party?" We heard her father call from the hallway. then he walked in and saw us. "What is he doing here again?"

"He is my boyfriend and my date to the party."


	3. What the Hell is that?

**I wanted to get back to the more actiony part of Gravity falls. It was starting to become about just Dipper and Pacifica so I wanted to throw in some other characters too. **

**Pacific's P.O.V.**

"Your boyfriend?" He asked astonished. "Did you ask permission?"

"I'm sorry, when you're to be trying to pretend I don't exist things change." I retorted.

I watched, horrified, as he pulled the bell out. He started to ring it, but after the party I knew I could resist it. He started to ring it. It made me cringe and shake trying to the sound out of my head. I knew the only way to make it stop was to obey-

Dipper got up ran over and took the bell out of his hands. He then proceeded to stomp on it, breaking it.

"I don't understand how a person could be so cruel as to treat their daughter like a pet. You disgust me."He said to my father.

"How dare you speak to me like that. Do know who I am? What I can do?"

"I know exactly who you are, you self centered piece of shit." With that he grabbed my hand and we stormed out of the room.

"Fuck your party!" Dipper yelled.

We left. We had no idea where to go, so we just drove.

"What happened back there, you didn't have to do that Dipper." I said.

"No I did have to do it because no one else was going to. Everyone was just going to sit around and continue to let him do that just because he's a northwest."

We had been sitting across from each other again. I moved over to sit next to him.

"Thank you." I gave him a kiss and then rested my head on his chest. He put his arm around me and squeezed.

"Everything's going to be okay."

We drove around town, to the diner, to Mcgucket's, and then back to the mystery shack. When we got to the mystery shack, we got out of the car in silence. I followed him up to the porch and then we walked inside. The lights were all off and as we walked into the living room we saw the TV was on showing just static. We turned the lights on and saw the shack was a mess.

**Dipper's P.O.V.**

"Mabel? Stan? Anyone?" I yelled inside the shack.

"I don't think anyo- did you hear that?" Pacifica asked. "There it is again."

"Yea I hear it, It's coming from upstairs."

It sounded like a slight shuffling. Then we heard a crash.

We ran up the stairs. When we came to mine and Mabel's room we saw a large silhouette in the middle of the room. I turned on the light as we entered. The creature turned around and stared at us. It was white and grey. It had 6 eyes and 3 horns on top of its head. It was bipedal and stood at about 2 and half meters tall. It had a bear like body and large claws. It began to speak.

"I am Bai Ze. I have come to warn of a disaster that is to befall this town. It will come like a rising tide and sweep the town if you are not prepared. It will be here tonight. you must act quickly." Then it jumped out the window. I ran over to get a better look. It charged on all fours into the woods. Pacifica was still standing there in shock.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I have no idea, I'm going to look through the book to see what I can find. Can you help look for Mabel and Stan real fast."

We searched the house and eventually found them both knocked out in the closet. I woke up Mabel.

"Stan, Fight back!" She yelled

"Mabel!" I yelled

She snapped out of it and made a groaning sound.

"What happened?"

"Some beast tore the house up, and knocking you two unconscious along the way."

"Stan wake up."

"Is the shop okay? What about my money?" Stan said as he jumped up.

"Yea the shops fine but I think we're gonna have some cleaning up to do." I said.

He looked around and groaned at his shop. We got up and continued to look around. I told everyone of the beast that talked and warned us of the disaster that was still to come. Stan said he needed help cleaning up the shop and enlisted Mabel's help. He told me that he needed to figure out what that thing was and see what he could do.

Just as Pacifica and I sat down to look through the journal they heard the first howl. Next they heard two more answer it. I knew exactly what they were. Werewolves.

"It's werewolves."

"Well you better get on that journal thing." Stan said as he looked around for a weapon.

I flipped to the page about werewolves. It talked about how they liked to stalk their prey before they tore it to shreds and how you could tell the difference between them and regular wolves. Like we needed a book to tell us the difference.

But it did tell us how to kill them. It said that werewolves can be killed pretty much like any other human but are built to last. their blood clots faster and they have tougher muscles and limbs. A silver bullet will end a werewolves life quick but any silver will do. A silver blade will be a lot harder but it still works.

The howls were getting closer now and we were starting to get nervous. I stopped reading after the silver part. I had just remembered where we can get a silver weapon. The axe that fell from the ghosts skull at the party was silver. They had used silver in axes because they were stronger than the average Iron axe.

"We need to go to back to your house. The axe that fell from the ghosts head was silver, we need it to kill the werewolves."

"I think it got put back in that room behind the painting."

"Well we better hurry up."

We went back outside. Stan brandishing a bat, the rest of us unarmed. We got to the car safely but I swear I saw the shadows on the edge of the clearing move.

"Let's go." I said as Stan started the car.

Just as we pulled away we saw the three werewolves jump out of the shadows after us. We sped up down the road towards Northwest Mansion. The wolves were gaining on us. This old rust bucket couldn't go very fast. I took the bat and rolled down the window. One of the wolves was almost upon us. It jumped onto the side of the car. It started growling and chomping at me as it crawled along the side. Stan tried to swerve but it wouldn't get off.

"Get that thing off the car!" Stan yelled.

I Stuck the bat out the window and beat it several times over the head. That seemed to do the trick as it fell off the car and rolled for a little before getting up and continuing the chase. The other two were a little smarter. One jumped on the back and on the roof. Pacifica screamed as it's claws went through the roof next to her head. Stan hit the brakes and the one on the roof flew off. We then picked up speed again and ran it over. I looked in the rear view mirror and didn't see it get up so maybe we had killed it.

'I think that's one down. It didn't get up." I yelled over the noise.

We continued down the road as fast as possible. We drove right through main gate to the mansion. That'll be fun fixing. We jumped out and Stan beat the one on the driver's side with the bat as we ran into the mansion. The werewolves tore the place up behind us. They ran right past the guests. I guess once they had their targets they pursued them until they killed them. Or got killed. The guests screamed in terror as the werewolves tore up the mansion. They left claw marks all over the walls and floors.

"Run!" Mable yelled. We ran around the house until Pacifica lead us to the room. The painting had been fixed and so we tore through it again. The room was still dusty and filled with boxes. The axe was laying in front of one the paintings. I picked it up and walked back over to the opening. It was surprisingly light for its size. I could hear the werewolves charging down the hallway behind us.

"Duck!" I yelled as Mabel was the last one into the room. She hit the deck and I hit the werewolf who was almost on top of her. It caught him in between the shoulder and neck. He fell down outside of the room. The axe packs a punch too? I leapt out of the room brandishing the axe. The werewolf tried to get up but was in a lot of pain.

I sunk the blade into its chest and finished it off. the next one jumped out of the hallway and ran straight at me. It jumped and last minute I ducked and raked the bottom of the werewolf with the blade. it cut it open from chest to mid stomach. I thought I had finished it off but it tried to get up. Stan beat it over the head with the bat.

"Well that was fun, but didn't you say the weird beast said would it would sweep the town?" Stan asked.

"Well I don't exactly know what that was and if we didn't have the journal that would have been a lot harder."

As I finished the sentence the third werewolf jumped on my back. it raked its claws down my back. I screamed out in pain. The axe fell from my back as I hit the ground sliding a view feet. Pacifica was the first to recover from the shock and grabbed the bat. She ran full speed and knocked it off of me. Stan grabbed the axe and jumped over me clamming the werewolf into the ground with all his force put behind the axe.

I groaned in pain as I rolled over.

"Are you okay?" Pacifica said as she ran over to me.

"Yea I think I'll be fine." I said trying to be heroic but I don't think It got past her.

**Pacifica's P.O.V.**

Dipper was definitely not fine. The cuts in his back were pretty bad. he would have to see the doctor and maybe even be put in a hospital.

"I don't think you'll be fine if we don't get you to a doctor." I said laughing with relief that we had survived. He laughed too. It was one of those we made it moments of relief. I leaned down and kissed him.

"You know, we are still here." Mabel said laughing. Then we all started laughing.

"Um, Miss Northwest?" It was Walter."Your father would like to talk to you."

My father... "You know Walter, Let him know that now's not a good time and I'll talk to him when I can." I replied. Then realizing we had interrupted the party and guests were starting to walk over to see what had happened. "On second thought, tell him I'll be there in a moment." I said getting up.

Stan picked up Dipper and took him back to the car. He put Dipper in the back seat.

"I think we're gonna take him to the hospital an get him patched up." Stan said.

"What are you going to tell them?" I asked

"Well, I think we'll say it was a mountain lion that mauled him. The hospital is far enough away were they won't hear any of the rumors."

" Sounds good to me." I replied." and here take this." I said handing him the axe."Maybe everything in your store doesn't have to be fake."

"You know it's all real right?"

"Sure, it is."

"Well thanks for the axe. We'd better get him to the hospital. I'm sure you'll be seeing him soon."

"See you guys later." I waved as they drove away. Running over the gate again as they left. The I realized that the werewolf bodies were still in the house. I don't know what were gonna do about those...

I walked back inside. Daddy already had some men cleaning up the mess and had the guests escorted out of the house.

"Another party ruined..."he said. I could hear him sigh as I walked over.

" You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Pacifica" He said looking up." What do you suppose happened tonight?"

"Well, I would say that I got chased but three werewolves through Gravity Falls nearly dying."

"You know what I saw tonight? You and your friends ruing another party. How are we supposed to keep our reputation when you do whatever you want? That's two parties ruined. Pretty soon people will stop coming because of things like this."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. His only child almost dies and he is sitting here telling me that his reputation is ruined? What about your kid who almost died?

"You really only do care about yourself. You didn't even ask if I was okay. I HATE YOU! I hope I turn out to be nothing like you. Dipper was right. You are a disgusting person." I screamed storming back to my room and slamming the door. What the hell is wrong with him? I looked at my dress in the mirror. I didn't even realize I still had it on. It was torn in several places because of the running. I took it off and put on my long T-shirt and went to bed. I'm sure I'll hear about this more tomorrow.

**I know the dialogue was kinda bad but let me know what you think. **


End file.
